Behind Green Eyes
by PixyStix
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally get together after all this time. Now they, must face the toughest times against the Dark Lord, will this be the end? Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter.
1. One Door After Another

**Chapter 1: One Door After Another**

"Ron!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, "It's time to go, Hermione's here." "Oh shit!"

Ron said under his breath as he ran over to his dresser for his new cologne.  
He sprayed it twice and then he, heard a soft knock at his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me…" Said a sweet voice on the other side of the door. Slightly blushing he opened his door and was greeted by a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Mmm…you smell good." Breathed Hermione in his ear. "Thanks." Ron replied. "It's that stuff you bought me for my birthday." He smirked. "Are you ready to go?" She said. "Yeah." He replied as he grabbed her hand.  
...

Down in the car Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, along with Fred, George, and Ginny were waiting.

Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly, "Where are those two?" Fred answered. "Don't be to hard on him mum." "He's love struck." George finished.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the comment and then got out of the car and said, "I'm going to get them, I want to leave!" "What's your hurry?" Asked Fred. "Nothing." She said quickly, while starting to blush. Then roughly closed the door.

Frustrated and irritated she burst through the front door, and hit Ron in the face. "Son of a Bitch!" Ron yelled. "Ron are you ok?" Hermione cried out as she knelt on the floor next to him.

"Bloody hell Ron, sorry I was just coming to get you. Why were you standing in front of the door?" While he was being helped up by Hermione, he grumpily replied, "We were on are way out to the car."   
...

"Bloody hell! What happened to your face?" George asked as the all piled into the car. "Ginny hit me with the door, on her way in." Ron answered.

"Ok we all set?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone shook there head yes, and they were off.  
The car ride to Grimauld place was mostly silent, except for the occasional giggles of Ron and Hermione playing footsy. - Meanwhile…..  
...

At Grimauld place Harry sat waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione. Then his mind slowly drifted to one person in particular, 'Ginny Weasley'….

Realizing who he was thinking of he blushed and suppressed a small smile. It was not to long ago he had started to think of her as more than Ron's little sister, and in a more intimate way!

He couldn't exactly remember when he had begun to think of her in that way, but knew that now, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Everyday he would see something, or someone would say something that would bring his thoughts back to the pretty red head. Even when he slept, he thought of her. He had recently had an explicit dream about her.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Remus coming into check if they had arrived yet. "Not here yet?" He asked. "Not yet." Harry replied. "Don't worry they'll be here soon enough." Remus gave Harry another questioning look. "Is something else on your mind Harry?" Remus asked. Harry turning his head to look out the window answered, "No." "Well…if your sure?" Remus said and left the room.

Harry did want to tell Remus, he just wasn't sure if it was the right time. Hearing a car door shut, he jumped up and yelled to Remus that they had arrived, then ran out to meet them in the yard.

As the people in the car filed out. He saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and then the last one out was her…. The girl in his dream.

She looked so angelic. Her hair was in long curls down her back. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and light freckles dusted her cheeks and nose. She had also filled out quite a bit since he had last seen her.

In his opinion she had all the right curves in all the right places. Her lips wore a warm comforting smile, then there eyes met.

They pulled up in front of the empty lot and took a piece of paper. They all quick ly read it. Then it burst into flames. The house appeared.

Ginny looked at the house and her palms began to sweat. She was nervous to see Harry. She hadn't seen him in 2 months and as much as she tried to deny it she was starting to fall for him again.

Sure the first time she saw him, she was in love. But by the end of her third year she decided that it wasn't likely to happen, that he just didn't think of her like that.  
She decided to move on date other people. She thought she had. She had stopped acting so clumsy and nervous around him and was just his friend. She dated other guys and moved on…or so she thought.

Then about a month ago she had a dream about him and the next day she couldn't get him out of her head. Since then she tried to deny any feelings she felt towards him. She tried to push them away and convince herself that she still only thought of him as a friend.  
But they wouldn't go away, they stayed fresh in her mind. Then she saw him come out of the house. She couldn't help but give him a huge smile, then their eyes locked.

It was like the world froze and went blurry except for them. He looked amazing better than she remembered.

He was no longer the scrawny little boy, he was now 6' 1" and had grown a considerable amount of muscles that were clearly visible under his muggle T-shirt. His hair was still everywhere but it suit him perfectly. Harry's green eyes sparkled as they made eye contact with her chocolate brown ones.

It was like everything was in slow motion. She snapped herself out of a trance and gave him another big smile, "Hi Harry, how've you been?" She asked sweetly. "Oh pretty good, better now!" Harry stated without even a hint of a blush. Ginny was another story.  
She stood there blushing just staring into his deep green eyes until Ron came over, "Hey, what's up mate?" Ron asked, clearly unaware that anything had happened.

Harry broke there their gaze to look up at Ron for the first time since he'd arrived, except for a quick glance when he got out of the car.

He looked up and was shocked to see a huge red mark on his forehead. "Bloody hell what did you do to your face, Ron?" Harry asked. "WHAT, ME, WHAT DID 'I' DO?" Ron asked shocked. "It wasn't me it was HER!" Ron stated pointing to Ginny. Ginny gave a small blush and walked off to talk to Remus. "She hit me with the damn door!" Ron continued.

Harry winced. "Oh that looks as painful, as it sounds." Harry stated. "Bloody hell was!" Ron answered rubbing his forehead.

"Oh Ron, don't want Hermione to see you complaining, when she was bragging about how you took it so well." Ginny called from the porch before heading into the house with a big smirk oh her face.

Ron blushed at her words. Harry just rolled his eyes and followed Ginny back into the house.


	2. Sweeping You Off Your Feet

Chapter 2: Sweeping You Off Your Feet

"Ginny dear, will you tell Harry and Ron to come inside & get settled in, & I'll start making lunch." Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ok mum." Ginny replied.

Ginny was about to open the door when…THUD, Ron had smacked Ginny with the door, on his way in. Ron burst out laughing and fell over, while Harry helped Ginny up. "Are you ok? " Harry asked concerned. "Yeah, I think so." She said. Ginny stood for a moment and then nearly fell over, but was caught by Harry. "Maybe not." She said looking into his eyes. "come on then I'll help you to your room." Harry said as he picked Ginny up.

He carried her up to her room and put her on the bed. Their faces were very close as he put her down. Harry thought, 'If I only knew if she liked me as more than a friend.' Then he shook his head 'no' as he backed away. "What are you shaking your head for?" Ginny asked. Realizing what he had done he just stammered "Uh…oh nothing, just thinking about something, sorry." He then backed out of the room. 'I am such an idiot. Why didn't I just tell her!' He thought as he went to go get Mrs. Weasley.

Up stairs Ginny was also thinking to her self, 'I wonder what he was thinking about. I wish I knew if he liked me the way I like him.' "Ginny dear are you alright?" Asked Mrs. Weasley as she rushed to Ginny's side. "I think I'll be ok mum, don't worry." She replied. Mrs. Weasley got a cold wash cloth and put it on Ginny's forehead and told her to come down to lunch when she felt ready.

A few minutes after, Harry came up to drop off Ginny's other suitcase. "Ginny, can I come in?" He asked at her door. "Oh, uh yeah sure." She answered. "Uh…here's your other bag Gin." "Ok thanks." She replied. "Do you feel good enough to go to lunch?" He asked. "Yeah I think so." She answered.

"Do you want me to help you down the stairs?" Harry asked her. "That would be nice, thanks." She replied. She held out her hand hoping he would grab it & he did. She blushed a little when he did this. They let go of each others hand half way down the stairs.  
After lunch Hermione and Ginny went up to their room to have some 'girl talk' and Harry and Ron went to Harry's Bedroom.  
...

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked. "Well I was wondering if you'd do me a favor…" Ginny replied. "Sure, anything." Hermione said. Looking reassured Ginny continued. "Well ok, I think I'm falling for Harry again. So I was wondering if you could possibly find out if Harry likes me." Ginny waited for a response.

"I can't believe you like him again. I didn't think you would ever like him like that again, not that it is a bad thing, but yeah of course I will talk with him and find out for you ok." Hermione replied.  
...

Ron and Harry headed up the stairs to Harry's room. "So mate, how are you and Hermione doing?" Harry asked. "Were great, so was there something you wanted to talk about?" Ron replied. "Yeah…Umm does Ginny like, like me?" He asked.

A slightly shocked Ron answered, "I don't know actually, I know she use to but I think she got over that. But I can talk to Hermione and find out for you. So does that mean you like her like that?" Harry nodded his head avoiding Ron's eyes. "I never really thought that you would like her, like that." Ron said. "Well, yeah I didn't either but yeah, I do." Harry replied.

Harry and Ron went down stairs and found Hermione and Ginny sitting on Hermione's bed. "Hey!" Harry said. "Hello." The girls replied. "Hey can I talk to Hermione real quick?" Ron asked looking at Ginny. Ginny gave Ron a small questioning look, but then got up and followed Harry out of the room.

Once out in the hall Harry asked, "Do you want to play exploding snap, I have some decks downstairs?" "Sure!" Replied Ginny, "lead the way." She gestured her hands toward the stairs. After Harry and Ginny left Hermione asked, "So what's up?" "I just had a talk with Harry and you'll never believe what he told me!" Ron stated. "Let me guess, Harry likes Ginny!" Hermione replied a little sarcastically. Ron looked at her surprised, "How did you know!" He exclaimed.

"What? He really likes her?" Hermione asked slightly shocked herself. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked, again. "I didn't, I just said the first thing that came to mind." She answered. "Oh, well why was that the first thing that came to mind?" Ron questioned. "Well because after you left with Harry, Ginny told me the same thing about Harry."

Hermione said flatly. Ron's eyes widened, "No way! Who would have thought that they'd come to like each other like this at the same time." Ron replied still slightly shocked. "Well we'd better go talk to them. I'll take Harry this time & you take Ginny. Ok?" Hermione asked. "yeah, ok." Ron answered.

Ron and Hermione walked downstairs and quickly found Harry and Ginny in the sitting room, playing exploding snap. They walked in and took a seat, and waited for them to finish up their game. When they'd finished Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. "Harry can I talk with you for a moment?" She asked. He agreed and headed up the stairs after Hermione.

Once upstairs Hermione started, "ok, I have a question for you. Do you like Ginny?" Harry turned beat red, "Why, does she like me?" He asked anxiously. "Yes she does. Do you like her?" She asked again. "Yeah I do! A lot!" He answered smiling. "Is this what Ron is talking with Ginny about?" He asked. "Yes and now that it's settled we can go back down to them and you and Ginny can talk." She answered Happily.

"So…Gin who do you fancy at the moment?" Ron asked after he heard Harry and Hermione at the top of the stairs. "If you must know, Harry." She said a little stubbornly. "Why do you wonder?" She asked. "For good reason, not just because you think I'm nosey," he paused as she rolled her eyes, "it's because he really likes you." He finished. "Really!" Ginny squealed. "Yeah." Ron answered smiling.

Just then Hermione was coming down the stairs followed by Harry. "Ron, do you want to go watch a movie?" Hermione asked tilting her head towards the door. "Oh…sure I've been wanting to see how that works." He answered grabbing her around the waist. They headed up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other shyly, neither saying a word. Then Harry deciding to break the silence said, "So, Ginny…What's up?" "Nothing much, how about you?" She replied sweetly. "Same. Hey do you want to go see my room. Remus just finished it for me. It use to be Sirius' room, you know?" Harry asked. "Sure, I would love to." She answered.

They walked up the stairs together, there hands occasionally bumping. Both were blushing by the time they reached the top of the stairs. Harry walked over to the door and turned the knob.

They both stepped in. "Whoa! I like what you've done with the room." She exclaimed. "Thanks, but like I said it was mostly Remus' doing." He replied. "So what was it that you were shaking your head about earlier?" Ginny asked as she was curiously examining the room. "Actually." He began as he walked up behind her. "I was thinking about whether or not you liked me!" 

Ginny turned around and was surprised to find his body so close to hers. She moved forward moved forward and closed the space between them, "Guess you were wrong, huh!" She whispered. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her. It was pure magic, the kiss ended and they were left with a dazed feeling. She couldn't help but smile.

She put her arms around his neck and they kissed again, but this time she felt his tongue graze her lower lip. She gladly opened her mouth, and felt his tongue enter. They were both mesmerized in their kiss when there was a small knock on the door.

They quickly pulled apart and Harry caught his breath enough to ask who it was. "It's Ron." Called a voice from the other side of the door. "Oh, uh come in Ron." Harry answered.

He entered the room and could tell he had interrupted them, "Sorry to bug you, but Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us? Ginny you would love this it's like moving pictures, but they talk, and are in a box like thing. It's amazing what muggles think of." Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged. She turned to Ron and nodded, "Let's go."

She went out after Ron and was followed by Harry. They were headed downstairs and found Mr. And Mrs. Weasley talking to Hermione.

"Oh good, I need to talk to all of you for a moment. Molly and I are going to visit Bill and Charlie for a few days. Fred and George won't be here much either, because they are opening a new one of their joke shops. Remus had some business to attend to. So will you lot be fine on your own?" He finished. "Of course we will, Mr. Weasley!" Said Hermione.

"I hope so, we are trusting you to be safe and not get into trouble." Mrs. Weasley said the last part looking at Harry and Ron. "We will be." All four said together. "Ok then, we better be off then dear." Said Mr. Weasley. "I know, ok you can floo us. We will be either at Bill or Charlie's." Mrs. Weasley stated. 

"We know mum." Said Ginny. Mr. Weasley was guiding his wife along to the fireplace, as she was yelling back at the kids. "Come on Molly!" "Oh alright Arthur…wait!" Mrs. Weasley turned back around, "Absolutely no leaving the house, I mean it if I find out the you so much as put one toe out of the house, I will…."

"We get it mum don't leave" Ron said. "Now go" He added. "Alright bye, love you all, be good." Molly added before getting into the fireplace, and disappearing.  
...

Later that night after Hermione and Ginny had made dinner they all went up to look at Harry's room. "Yeah it really is brilliant mate!" Ron finished. "Thanks guys. It was mostly Remus who set it up for me." He replied.

The walls were covered in pictures and portraits of his parents, friends, Sirius and even some of his dad, Remus and Sirius at school. Hermione and Ron were walking around looking at the portraits and then Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, "Ron, do you want to go to your room?" 

With a smile on his face he kissed her cheek and said, "Well, uh love the room mate but me and Hermione are going to go…talk and uh…stuff so you too carry on without us." Harry and Ginny just smiled as they left the room.

Ginny went over and sat on Harry's bed occasionally looking at a moving portrait on the wall. "Do you really think they're just going to 'talk'?" She asked slyly. "No, not really. Do you want to know what I think they went to go do?" He replied just as sly. "What?" She smiled.

Harry went over to where she was, "This…" He whispered softly as he leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was even more passionate then their last. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her. Ginny let out a small moan. Harry, beginning to get excited, pulled away quickly.

Breathing hard Ginny asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong, it's just… ya know…" He said looking downward. "Oh, it's ok." She giggled as she walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Maybe we should slow down. I know we are just getting into this fast because we really like each other, but I don't want to mess this up." She finished, "Why don't we play chess and talk." "Yeah, ok" He answered.

"Ron?" Hermione said as they walked into his room. "Yeah, Mione?" He answered. They sat down on his bed. "Do you love me?" She asked. "Of course I do, why? Don't you love me?" He answered.

Yes I do Ron, and I always have." She answered with a tear in her eye. Ron wiped away her tear, "Why did you ask me that?" He asked concerned. "Well I just had to know for sure so I could make up my mind about something." She answered. "Bout What?" He asked.

"This…" She started taking off her shirt, once it was off she dropped it on the floor and walked over to Ron and slowly started taking off his shirt. She threw it off and then, Ron leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.  
Hermione started to undo his pants and soon they were off. Ron reached around and undid her bra. She helped him get it off her and when it finally fell Ron just looked at her in amazement then whispered, "Your so beautiful." He then continued to kiss her and they made their way to his bed.

Ron undid Hermione's jeans, she kicked them off. Ron kissing sucking and nibbling her neck and on down to her chest. Hermione was mesmerized and let out small moans as he went. He moved farther down and sucked on her nipples. Then he went back to kissing her. Hermione could feel her excitement growing and she rubbed her hands down his chest. Until she reached his boxer's waist band, then slowly pulled them down. Never breaking eye contact.

They began snogging, all the while both letting out little moans. He then snaked his hand down her body till it reached her underwear. He pulled them off, and slid his finger inside her. She was overcome with pleasure and couldn't hold in her moans any longer so she pulled Ron down onto her. "I'm ready." She said. "Are you sure your ready?" Ron asked. "Yes, I'm sure." She answered.

He entered her slowly so he didn't hurt her. She groaned. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine just keep going slow." She answered. He continued slowly. She then felt it break completely and let a little cry. He felt her tense up but continued to move slowly in and out of her till he felt her loosen up a bit.

Then he started to go faster, and she started moaning. Soon they both finally reached their peak. They both stayed still for a moment just breathing then Ron pulled out of her and fell on to the bed next to her.

Hermione cuddled up to Ron's chest, Ron put his arms around her, and they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N-Hope you liked it. Read and Review. Please.


	3. Weasleys Ways

Chapter 3: Weasleys Ways

The next morning Harry walked downstairs to find Ginny making tea. "Hey." He Said as he made his way to the table. "Morning." She answered back as she brought him some tea. "Thanks." He replied. "I can't believe you kicked my ass every time at chess last night." He exclaimed.

"Yeah," she giggled, "Umm did you see Ron at all after they left to 'talk'?" She asked. "No, did you see Hermione?" He replied. "Hmm, No she never came to bed last night…" Ginny answered. "Should we go check in Ron's room?" Harry suggested. "Yeah." She replied.

They made their way up the stairs to Ron's door. They knocked softly a couple of times and didn't hear a reply. "Maybe their not in there." Harry said. "Lets check." Ginny said, opening the door.

She gasped, then hurried to get out of the room. But ran into a very shocked and wide eyed Harry, they both fell over. Ron and Hermione woke up from the disturbance. Hermione screamed and ducked under the covers. Ron sat up and yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Quickly Harry stood up put his arm around Ginny and pulled her up and out of the room.

Right outside the door, Ron could hear them laughing as they made their way downstairs. "It's ok 'Mione, you can come out now." Ron said. "I am so mortified!" She said from under the covers. Ron laughed, "It's ok-" Hermione interrupted Ron, "No! It is not ok Ronald! Your sister and Harry just walked in on us naked, in bed, together!"

Ron hugged the lump that was Hermione. "I'm sorry, I should have put a locking charm on the door. It will be ok though, at least it wasn't my mum." He said trying to reassure her. "I don't even want to imagine that happening." She said coming out from under the covers. "It was kind of funny I suppose." She smiled.  
...

Downstairs still laughing Harry said, "Well that was interesting." Ginny laughed even harder at the thought of what they had just walked in on. "Yeah. Nothing I ever want to see again!" She said after she stopped laughing.

Ginny walked over to Harry and he put his arms around her waist. She tip toed up and started kissing him when they heard two 'Cracks' and Fred and George appeared, Whoa! Sorry to interrupt." Said Fred. "When did all this happen?" Asked George.

The twins stared at Harry for an answer, but in the end it was Ginny who responded, "Yesterday, why?" She said smugly. The twins were going to answer just as all four heads turned to look up at the stairs.

Ron and Hermione were coming out of Ron's room - both now fully dressed. They stopped when they noticed everyone was staring at them. "What?" Ask an irritated Ron. Fred and George headed up the stairs toward Ron. "Hermione if you would be so kind-" Fred started, "-we need to have a word with Ron." George finished. "Sure." She answered, kissed Ron on the cheek and headed downstairs.  
...

"In." Fred and George said together and pointed to Ron's bedroom door. Ron rolled his eyes and went in followed closely by the twins. "Okay, I know what your going to say, and it's none of your business." Said Ron. "None of our business-" Said Fred. "She's our little sister Ron. I'm surprised you aren't angry at him." Said George.

"What?…Who?…Oh! Are you talking about Harry and Ginny?" He asked. "Yes!" exclaimed the twins, giving Ron questioning looks. Obviously wondering what he was on about. "Oh well yeah…never mind. I was going to talk to you when you got home. I figure we can all go and talk to him at once." Ron replied. The twins thought to themselves for a minute the said, "Right, let's call him up here then."   
...

Hermione proceeded down the stairs without Ron. "I'll make some breakfast. Ginny will you help?" Hermione asked as she walked past the two, not making eye contact with either, and blushing slightly.

Ginny didn't really notice Hermione as she walked by, and barely herd what she said. She was to curious as to what her brothers were talking about. And why they hadn't wanted Harry up there instead of Ron. She snapped out of it and went to help Hermione.  
Harry however was still in a trance of his own thoughts. 'Oh shit! I'm next and they are probably going to kill me or tell me I can't date Ginny'  
...

A few minutes later George emerged from Ron's door. "Uh, Harry would you mind joining us?" "Sure." Harry said nervously. He gloomily headed up the stairs. Before he entered Ron's room he looked back to find Ginny giving ham a comforting smile. This made him feel slightly better. George made to close the door and yelled down to Ginny, "No listening in, we will have silencing charm on the door." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to help Hermione with breakfast.   
...

Up in Ron's room Harry took a seat on his old bed. "Ok here's the deal. We are all very protective of Ginny as you know," Ron began and Harry nodded. "But…If we were to allow anyone to be with Ginny we would want it to be you, Mate." Ron finished.

Harry went to argue but then realized that they approved of him and Ginny. Harry now looking very relieved looked up to make sure they weren't just joking. "There's one other thing-" Said George. "-If you hurt her in any way we will kill you!" Fred said. "Now that's settled who wants breakfast?" George asked looking around.  
...

Downstairs waited a nervous Ginny. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You shouldn't be so worried." Hermione said confidently. "Yeah I know but you remember how Dean was after they had a talk with him!" Ginny replied. "He was never really the same to me after - that's why I dumped him." She continued.

"Hey what were you and Ron doing last night, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Ginny with a devilish grin on her face. Hermione turned completely red. "Umm…well, ya know we…" Hermione shyly answered. "That's what I thought but I still wasn't completely sure." Ginny replied. "Did it hurt?" Ginny asked. "Yes it did and it sort of still does." Hermione answered.

Just then the Ron, Harry, and the twins came down the stairs discussing breakfast. "We can talk more later if you want Gin." Hermione whispered. "Ok." Ginny answered back. "So ladies what's for breakfast?" Ron asked. "Yeah smells good!" Fred and George said together. "Oh just come and get some." Hermione replied.

After breakfast the twins asked them all if they wanted to go help them with their new shop. "So how bout it?" Fred asked. "Well we'll have to let mom know or she'll go mad." Ron answered. "I think I'm going to stay here if that's ok." Ginny said.

"If your sure." George said. Ginny nodded. "What about you two?" Fred asked looking at Harry and Hermione. "Yeah sure." Hermione replied. Harry looked at Ginny and then replied, "umm…sure why not." He said still looking at Ginny. "Ok I'll go floo mum." Ron said.

After Ron left to floo Mrs. Weasley Harry turned to Ginny and asked, " Are you sure you don't want to come?" "Yeah." She replied. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Harry asked. "No I kind of want to be alone if that's ok." She said giving Harry a small smile. "If your sure?" He said. "Yeah…Oh but by the way what did my brothers want to talk to you about?" Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah, they said it is ok if I date you." Harry answered. "Really? Good." She replied giving Harry a big hug. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Just as Harry was about deepen the kiss Ron came in the room.

"Ok. Ok. We told you could date not make out in the front room." Ron said when he saw them. They then broke apart at once. "Yeah your one to talk Ron. We are always walking in on you and Hermione." Ginny replied. "Yeah I know it's really annoying. Anyway I told mum that we are leaving and you are staying home. She said it was ok as long as we flooed her when we got back. Get your stuff we'll leave in about 5 minutes." Ron said. "ok" Harry replied.

Hermione came in form the kitchen and giggled at the sight of Ron's sooty face. "What?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny smirked at Ron's clueless ness.  
...

Ginny went with Harry up to his room. He grabbed some money out of his bag. "What do you need money for?" Ginny asked. "I don't know, just incase I see something I like I guess." He answered. He glanced at him sideways and smirked at the thought of how cute he was. "What?" He asked at her smirk.

She just giggled in response and made for the door. "Girls." He muttered to himself as he caught up to her and grabbed her hand before gently kissing her soft cheek. "Are we leaving any time today?" Came George's voice from the dining room. "Yeah I'm coming." Harry called to George." "Ok. I'll see you when we get back ok." Harry said. "ok" Ginny Answered. Harry leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before throwing the floo powder into the fire.  
...

Ginny watched them leave through the fire place. Then she went up to her room. She looked over at the clock and it was nearly noon. She laid on her bed thinking … a million thoughts raced through her head. She then began remembering back to her very first years at Hogwarts.

She thought of how she liked Harry and the longing of wanting something she knew she couldn't have. Silent tears rolled down her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of the grandfather clock in the hall. Her then began to race once more. This time they settled on Voldemort and the diary that nearly took her life. This she definitely didn't want in her head so she got up and went back downstairs to try and work the VCR like Hermione had explained.   
...

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into Fred and Georges shop. He began looking around open-mouthed. Ron noticed Harry's expression and said, "It's brilliant, isn't it!" "Yeah!" Harry replied still looking around at the many shelves filled with the twins inventions.

"Do you want to test some new products?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face. Ron gulped and glanced at Harry. Fred burst out laughing, "I wasn't serious. We only trick first years into it before the school year starts." The fear of past 'testing' went away and Ron went back to observing the shop followed by Harry.

Hermione on the other hand went to the other direction searching the shop on her own. She looked up and down the shelves in awe. She had no idea the twins had so many inventions, she herself had only seen a few. She could hear Ron on the other side of the shop calling her name. "HERMIONE, where did she go?" Ron asked. "I'm right here!" she called back to him coming out from behind a shelf. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes…  
...

A/N: I hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW ! We don't care if they are GOOD or bad (hopefully good).


	4. The Deep Breath Before the Fall

AN: We hope you like the Chapter. Please Review. Thanks

Chapter 4: The Deep Breath Before the Fall.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Ginny sat bored, by the window drumming her nails on the glass. It was dark and rainy outside. She was waiting for a reply to the letter she had sent to her friend, Luna.

She sat up when she saw Errol, their family owl, in the distance. She opened the window but Errol still managed to hit into it, when he turned the wrong way. 'Stupid owl.' She thought while retrieving the letter from his leg. When she unfolded it, it was shorter than she had hoped for.

**Ginny,  
I am doing fine. I just returned from Germany and in the morning I will be leaving again for Ireland. I am going to be looking Imps (the most interesting creatures, I tell you all about them when I get back) with my father and wont be able to write. I will talk to you at school. Have a good summer.  
Sincerely, Luna  
**

Ginny scrunched her nose and crumpled the letter up and through it into the trash.  
"Bored, Bored, Board." She said aloud. A stir from inside the fire place startled her boredom. It was Harry and he was covered with soot and coughing.

"Your back!" She exclaimed. She got up and gave him a big hug. "Yeah and guess what!" He replied equally excited. "What!" She look at him questioningly. "I got you something while I was there." He said, "But you can't have it till later!" He finished. "It's not from Fred and George's, though right?" She asked with a suspicious look. Harry laughed and shook his head.

Just then Ron came through the fireplace then, Hermione, shortly followed by the twins. All just as sooty as Harry.  
………………………………...

Ron followed Harry up to his room leaving the girls in the kitchen talking to the twins.  
"So do you think they will like them?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. " Let me see the one you bought Hermione." Harry asked. Ron pulled out a maroon, rectangular, jewelry box. Inside was a gold charm bracelet with a couple of little charms on it. "Do you think she will like those charms?" Ron asked.

Harry spread out the charms so he could see them better. There was a gold one with a black 'R' on it, and another one with an 'H' on it, one that was a little book, another that had a cat, and one that was a tiny ring with a single sparkling diamond on it.

"Wow, she'll love it. It fits her really well. Specially the book." Harry said. "Yeah I thought about asking them to put "Hogwarts a History" on the front of it." Ron laughed. "You should have, she really does like that book." Harry replied. "Sometimes I think to much." Ron said. "Yeah, hey what's this one for?" Harry said pointing to the little gold ring.

"Well she was telling me about how in the muggle world, guys give their girlfriends a 'Promise Ring' to sort of promise their Lo…well ya know." Ron said starting to blush slightly. Hurrying to change the subject Ron asked, "So what did you put on the one you got Ginny?"

Harry pulled out a box identical to the one Ron had, except it was a dark blue. When he opened it, it was the same bracelet except in silver. He handed the box to Ron to look at.  
Ron took the box from Harry and started to examine the little charms. He saw a wand, a broom, a tiny snitch, a little 'H' and a little 'G.'

"We think a like, we both got little letters." Ron grinned. "So, do you think she will like it?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. They herd the faint sounds of feet on the stairs and hurried to put away the boxes.

"Can we come in now?" Asked Ginny. Then without waiting for an answer opened the door. She came in and sat down on Harry's lap. "Can I have my gift now?" She asked while looking at him and fluttered her eye lashes. Harry just laughed and looked over at Ron. "Well, come on Hermione, I have something for you as well." Ron stated and led Hermione down the stairs to his room.

Harry got out the box and handed it to her. She took the box and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened. "Oh Harry it's beautiful!" She carefully set the box down, then jumped on Harry and started kissing him. He pulled away quickly and said, "So I guess this means you liked it!" "Of course" She answered then deepened there kiss.  
………………………………...

Hermione was lead down the stairs to Ron's room. 'I wonder what it could be…' She thought. "Ok have a seat, love." He told her. She sat down and watched him fumble in his robes, he pulled out a maroon rectangular jewelry box.

She took the box from him as he held it out to her. Hermione opened it with anticipation. She gasped as she looked into the box. She began to look over the little charms when she saw the little 'H' and 'R' she smiled. The book made her giggle, "Oh, honestly Ron I'm not that big of a book worm, am I!" He laughed and she looked at the cat the she moved on to the tiny ring.

"Oh Ron, is this sort of a promise ring?" She asked. Ron nodded. She set the box down, and pulled him to her. "Your so sweet, I love you." She said. Before he could reply she began kissing him passionately. He snaked his hand up her shirt. She decided to help him out an take her shirt off all together. Following her lead he did the same. They went back to their snogging session.

Hermione felt a bit aggressive so she flipped their places so she was on top, and in control. Ron was quite surprised by her aggressiveness but he liked it! She slithered her hands down his chest and to his pants, where they had grown quite tight. She had them undone before he even noticed what she was doing. A few minutes, some nibbling, and sucking later, they were under the covers and randy as ever. They went at it for well over an hour. Until.

They both hit their climax. Ron then rolled off of Hermione, somewhere in there, they had switched places again. They lay there still panting till Ron said, "Wait…I think I just heard the front door close. They both listened and heard people downstairs. "I must be Fred and George. I heard them leaving when we were coming down the stairs." Said Ron.  
………………………………...

After talking with Hermione and Ginny for a while the twins headed back to their shop. They returned home a few hours later. They walked into the kitchen and found no one. They looked in a few more rooms and still couldn't find anyone so they went to check up in the rooms.

"Ron? Hermione?" Fred called from outside Ron's door. "Umm, we'll be out in a minute, ok!" Called a very naked and still out of breath Ron. "Ok well we are going to be in the kitchen." Replied George.

"At least they didn't just walk in." Ron said. "Yeah because I forgot the lock charm on the door again and so did you!" She replied. "Sorry." Ron answered apologetically. "It's ok we just need to try and remember next time." She said.

"OH MY GOSH! The lock charm wasn't the only thing we forgot to put on the door." Hermione somewhat shouted. "The silencing charm." Ron stated as he started to pale. "Maybe they didn't hear any thing." Hermione said hopefully. "Yeah, maybe" Ron said looking very doubtful.

"It's ok lets just go. It's not like it is the first time they found out." Ron said trying to look on the upside. Hermione playfully hit him in the shoulder. Then she leaned over and kissed him gently. "Come on then." She said as she started to get dressed.  
………………………………...

Harry and Ginny were still up in Harry's room. They had been snogging on and off, talking, and caressing each other all the while. During a pause point while they were catching their breathe Ginny said, "As much as I don't want this to end we probably better get back downstairs. I can't believe Ron hasn't already stormed up here and told us off."

"Yeah that is strange, wait…do you hear something…?" They both listened for a second in silence before Ginny broke it, "Oh, Eww…not again!" "They just did that last night!" Harry agreed. "Well at least this time we didn't walk in on them." Harry stated. "But now we have to hear it." Ginny said as she covered her ears.

"Hey wait," Harry stated as he pulled her hands down. "I think they're done" Harry said with a somewhat disgusted face. "How do you know?" Ginny questioned. "Because…" Harry said as he gave Ginny a look. Ginny looked confused for a moment then it hit her. "Oh! Yeah…"

"Hey did you just hear a door shut?" Harry asked. "Yeah Fred and George must be home. Oh wouldn't it be funny if they walked in on them. If they forgot the silencing charm they probably forgot the locking charm." Ginny said as she started to laugh at the very thought.  
"Hey, I think they're coming up the stairs listen…" Harry stated. They listened and heard them say they would be down stairs, but no doors opened. "Damn it would have been hilarious if they would have caught them." Ginny stated.

"Oh well you want to go down stairs now?" Harry asked. "Yeah lets go!" She said. Harry stood up and held out his hand for her, she took it, and gave him one last quick kiss, before they headed down the stairs.

As they passed Ron's door they heard Hermione shout. "Sounds like she just remembered the silencing charm." Ginny said. "Yeah. Lets not mention it, ok?" Harry said. "You ruin all my fun." Ginny pouted. "I'll make it up to you later." Harry said with a little smirk on his face. "Fine. Lets go."

They headed the rest of the way down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen where Fred and George sat at the kitchen table.

"And where have you two been?" Fred and George asked together. Ginny rolled her eyed and muttered, "Nosy basterds." "We heard that!" They replied.

"So when are you two going to get girlfriends?" Ginny asked smugly, changing the subject. The twins smirked recognizing their own smugness in her. "Well little sis-" Said Fred. "It just so happens we have a double date tonight" George finished.

Just then Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen. When Ginny saw them she had to try really hard not to laugh or smile to give away that she knew any thing. "Took you guys long enough." Stated Fred. Ron just brushed the statement off. "What? Did I hear some thing about a double date?" Ron asked. "Yeah Fred and George have one tonight." Ginny answered.

"Well, well! Who with?" Ron asked. "Angelina-" Fred started. "And Alicia." George finished. All three of them looked a little shocked so they continued. "We ran into them both the other day-" George stated. "Came in to the store-" Fred continued. "Asked them out to dinner. So there you go." George finished.  
………………………………...

"Honestly I don't know why they looked so shocked, after all we did go to the Yule Ball with them." George commented. He and Fred were waiting outside of a Café in Hogsmeade. Fred checked his watch. "They never pay attention to us much anyways, except for Ginny. She didn't look shocked in the least bit." Fred replied.

"FRED! GEORGE!" It was Angelina and Alicia stepping out of an ally way. 'Must have apparated' They both thought as they saw the girls. They looked ravishing! Fred and George both silently agreed with each other on that. They hadn't see the girls in a while, except for the once and that was very quick.

"Oh you look fabulous." Both boys said in unison. Angelina wrapped her arms around Fred. Alicia did the same to George. Each tight hug followed by a passionate kiss. They pulled apart. "Shall we? The twins said together as they held out their arms.

A/N: O you weren't expecting that were ya! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Darkness Returning

A/N: We hope you will like this chapter.

Chapter 5: Darkness Returning

"It's raining - again!" Ron sighed by the window. "It's not too tragic you know, it's not like we go outside anyway … right!" Hermione answered back. Ron snorted in reply.  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked with a certain look in his eye.

"Ronald, just because we have done it that doesn't mean we have to all the time. Besides we go back to school in a few days and I'm pretty sure you haven't finished your work! Am I wrong?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine!" Ron stubbornly got up and grabbed his books.  
………………………………...

"Oh come on Fred! Just tell me dammit - George?" Ginny eyed her two brothers. "We never kiss and tell - do we Fred?" George smiled at his brother. "Very clever. Like I don't already know you kissed them. Believe me I don't want serious details I just want to know if you got closer …" she let her sentence trail off and smirked.

"Honestly why are you so interested in our sex life anyway?" he didn't continue, as her look was too priceless - wide eyes and open mouth. Fred broke the shock, "Whoops! Look at that the cat's out of the bag now, isn't it."

Ginny fell over laughing and between laughs she said, "Just … the thought … of you two … OH SICK, SICK thoughts!" tears began streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Fred and George watched in amusement before helping her up. "Not like it's the first time." George said.

"Okay this is turning into an over-share. I am going to go up to Harry's room." "Now Ginny-" Fred began. "-Do we need to give you the sex talk?" George finished. "Do I really look that stupid?" She replied smugly on her way up the stairs.

"She really does take after us the most." Fred noted. "Yep we've brought out the little devil in her with our bad influences." George added. They both smirked at the thought.  
………………………………...

Ron was stubbornly doing his 12 inch potions essay, but he was having a hard time concentrating because he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful bookworm in front of him. He looked down at his not-nearly-done essay and sighed.

"Ron… you should really concentrate on your essay and not me" Hermione said not looking up from her book. Ron rolled his eyes and turned his chair around to the desk. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't looking and carefully opened up a drawer and pulled out his miniature Krum.

He herd Hedwig in the distance and Hermione squealed, "She must have our letters!" she jumped up and went to the window. She sorted through the letter until she got to hers and tore it open. A Head Girl badge fell out. "Oh I knew it!" she said excitedly. She ran out of the room and into Ginny.

"Ginny are Hogwarts letters just arrived and guess wh-" Ginny interrupted, "Oh, oh I know," She bugged her eyes and did her best impression of Professor Trelawney, "you my dear are Headgirl at Hogwarts this year…ooo!" Hermione broke out in laughter along with Ginny. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

She handed Harry and Ginny's letters to her and then bound down the stairs to tell Fred and George. Ginny reached Harry's door and knocked softly. "Come in." Harry called.  
"Guess what, you just missed the best Trelawney impression I have ever done." She giggled. "Oh really what were you predicting?" Harry asked. "Hermione made Head girl - Surprise, Surprise, here's your letter." She answered.

Harry opened his and skimmed down it and mumbled, "Still a Prefect…Blah, Blah, Blah…oh and still Quiddich Captain." Ginny eyed her letter as well. "Same here -well except for the Quiddich Captain bit." He just smiled at her.

She noticed him staring and made a face at him. "Why, may I ask are you staring at me for?" she said and fluttered her eyelashes. He sighed, "Just thinking about how much we've been through together…" he trailed off and kissed her gently. She moved onto his lap.

"Yeah, you saved my life then all that stuff we had to deal with at the ministry. That was hell!" she looked intently at him for what seemed like forever. He clung his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. They were safe and peaceful - for the time being - and finally… together.

The peace was broken by Ron shouting, "Give him back Hermione!" and then Hermione shouting back, "Ron we go back to school soon so just finish your work and I'll give you back Victor."

Ginny and Harry were puzzled. They made their way down to the shouts. They found Hermione holding Ron's miniature Krum (which she fixed) by its shirt collar - legs dangling and furiously kicking.

Ron was about to shout back when they heard a stir in the fireplace. "We're back everyone." called Mrs. Weasley. "We're up here mum." Ginny called down the stairs. "Come on Harry." Ginny led him down the stairs.  
……………………………...

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making dinner and they were all discussing their letters and such. "Oh Hermione I am so happy for you dear. Headgirl! O suppose your parents are proud aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley. "I hope so, I owled them earlier." Hermione replied. "I only wish Ron could have been Head boy …" Mrs. Weasley thought aloud.

"Oh thanks a lot mum, I'm still a ruddy Prefect you know." Ron paused then continued, "I wonder who is Headboy." "I dunno, it's probably a Ravenclaw." Harry intoned.

Ginny was surprisingly quiet, because she was staring at her mum, trying to figure out if she was happy about her and Harry or not. She didn't say much on the matter when she found out, she only smiled. Her frustrations got the better of her and she blurted out, "Mum do you like my being with Harry?"

Everyone gazed at Molly waiting to see her reaction. "Yes dear. I am quite happy indeed. I was actually growing impatient at the fact that it took you this long." She said happily.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "Well I have been a mother for some time now and mothers can just tell these things." She replied and then returned to her cooking. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.  
………………………………...

After dinner they went to Diagon Alley and bought all their school things. They stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron.  
………………………………...

"RON, HARRY! We're leaving." Hermione called up the stairs. They came down dragging their trunks behind them. The two couples trailed behind Mr. And Mrs. Weasley hand in hand. They arrived at the train station around 10:45.

"Me and Hermione are going to go on ahead ok. See you in a bit." Ron said to Harry. Ginny looked down at her wrist and noticed her 'H' charm was missing. "Bugger! Harry you go on without me I lost my 'H' charm somewhere."

"Do you want me to help you look?" He asked. "No it's ok. I'll meet you on the train." She kissed him quickly and took off in the other direction. Harry said 'goodbye' to the Weasleys and went through the barrier.

"Where the bloody hell is it!" Ginny muttered to herself. She looked down at her watch - 10:53 - 'Damn!' A few minutes later she found it, the latch was broken. On her way back she bumped into several people, the station was starting to get packed.

She hurriedly hugged her parents and took off through the barrier. The whistle sounded just as she reached the compartment with Harry inside. "Did you find it Love?" He asked. She nodded and sat down across from him.

"Hermione went to go find out about Headgirl and Ron went with her." Harry informed her. Ginny stared out the window and put her hands into her pockets. She could feel something in her pocket that wasn't there before, she pulled it out slowly.

Her nervous movements caught Harry's attention. "What is it Gin?" He asked. She looked down at her hand. It was a dark green -almost black- necklace with a red serpent's eye jewel.

Ginny frantically tried to pull her eyes away but they just wouldn't move. Her eyes filled with tears, she knew what would happen next. Pain flooded her entire body. Her eyes became identical to the serpents eye jewel on the necklace. Ginny's vision went black then she could see gravestones everywhere.

There was a large cauldron and a little ways a way there was a body lying limp -It was Cedric Diggory- her instincts told her to go help him, but she couldn't move. She looked around more and her eyes met Harry's body, attached to a grave stone.

She was furious! She wanted to kill Tom! A plump balding man, with only one hand went over to Harry and cut his arm. The balding man went back over to the cauldron, dropped the vial of blood in, and started mumbling words. Ginny knew what this must be she was seeing Voldemort being reborn.  
………………………………...

Harry looked into what used to be Ginny's eyes and now were red and serpent like. "Ginny!" he called. She didn't answer, didn't blink, didn't move, with the exception of shallow breathing. Harry ran from the compartment and went to find Hermione and Ron.

He ran into them on their way back. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously. "It's Ginny. Come on." They ran as fast as they could to their compartment. They all piled in just in time to find Ginny coming out of the trance. She crumpled to the floor and gasped for breath.

Ginny looked up with her own chocolate brown eyes to find all three of them staring at her. Her eyes met Harry's. She jumped up and hugged Harry tightly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I saw it all happen." She sobbed. "What? What did you see?" He asked. She looked up and met his eyes. "I saw him come back." She said. "Who?" Hermione asked. "Voldemort." Ron winced at the name. "You saw me after I grabbed the trophy with Cedric?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "But why would you see this now?" Ron asked. Ginny just shook her head and kept her hold on Harry.

They sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. Ron and Hermione sat closely together across from Harry who was comforting Ginny. The necklace stayed clenched in Ginny's hand.

They gathered quickly in a carriage avoiding anyone who would want to talk to them. Once they reached the castle they headed right to the Great Hall and straight up to the teachers table for Dumbledor. "Sir, we need to talk to you immediately." Hermione said shortly. "Follow me." He replied.

They arrived in his office a few minutes after, he told McGonagall to go on with the sorting without him. Ginny unclenched the necklace and dropped it on his desk.  
"Where did you get this Miss. Weasley?" He asked. "I'm not sure. Someone at the train station must have slipped it in my pocket." She explained. She told him her vision and then waited nervously for an explanation. "Sir?" She asked.

Dumbledor sighed loudly. "My dear I believe this is indeed the work of a death eater. I do not know exactly why he chose to show you this but I'm sure there is significance to this event. What precisely I don't know. However I will look into it. In the mean time stick together." They nodded and followed him back to the Great Hall for his start of term speech.

They sat at their table with several questioning looks being shot their way. "Where've you been?" Asked Seamus. "Just taking care of some things." Ron muttered. Seamus was about to ask more when Dumbledor began his speech.  
………………………………...

They ate in silence until Ginny finally spoke up. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "We can't sit in silence forever." She looked around at the three of them. "Ginny's right." Hermione said. "So, umm if Ron wasn't Headboy who was?" Harry asked. Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Malfoy. The Stupid Git." At these words Ginny's head snapped up. 'Shit!' she thought to herself.

"Blimey, that can't be right." Harry replied. Ron snorted, "Yeah no kidding. His dad probably got him the position." "Ron!" Hermione scalded, "You know Dumbledor would never take a bribe, maybe he just got really good marks." Hermione stated looking a little skeptical herself. "Yeah, right" Ron said sarcastically.

They left the Great Hall and were heading for the Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Harry deep in conversation about the upcoming Quiddich year, while Ginny was talking with Hermione. "Hermione, I need to talk to you - alone." She whispered. "Ok." Hermione replied.

"Be right back, ok." Ginny told the boys and she pulled Hermione into the nearest women toilet. "What is it Ginny?" Hermione questioned. "Stay away from Malfoy." She said seriously.

"Why? I can handle the Twitchy Ferret." Hermione chuckled. "No, you don't understand, just keep away from him. He'll try to get to you. I know he will." She warned. "Ginny what are you talking about?" Hermione was puzzled. "Please just listen to me!" With that said she ran out of the bathroom leaving Hermione very confused.  
………………………………...

Ginny caught up to Ron and Harry. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "Still in the bathroom." Ginny replied. "I'm going to go find her, see you later." Ron said as he turned and walked away. "Are you ok?" Harry asked. "Yeah I'm fine just got a lot on my mind." Ginny answered back.

As soon as they got to the common room Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and headed for the girls dormitory. Harry waited for Ron. Not long after he arrived. "Sorry I took so long. I walked Hermione to her new room." He told Harry. "It's okay" Harry replied, Then they turned and headed up to their dormitory.  
………………………………...

Dumbledore stood awake pacing his study. 'It all makes sense.' he thought to himself. 'She is the only girl to turn up in centuries… If they work together it will turn out for the better…'  
………………………………...

A/N: We hope you liked this chapter please review (because one of us is dying from lack of reviews)


	6. Falling out

A/N: We just wanted you to know that we are now currently writing another story. It is a Draco/Ginny. We are hoping it will be good and that you will also read it. We are hoping it will not effect how long it takes us to update. Well enjoy!

Chapter 6: Falling out.

Ginny woke up in cold sweat. She sat up and parted her bed hangings, to see the clock. It was only 5:10 AM. She decided she would go and take a bath. She pulled the covers off, put on her slippers, tied her rob, quickly got some close for the day, and then tiptoed down the stairs into the Common room. She entered the empty Common room, quickly exited through the portrait hole and headed down to the prefects bathroom.

After her bath she felt more relaxed. She dressed quickly and headed back up to Gryffindor tower. When she entered the Common room she saw Ron and Hermione sitting on one of the couches waiting for Harry. Ginny was still to stressed to tease them. She gave them a half hearted smile and headed up to her dorm to put away her clothes.  
Hermione must have noticed something, because a minute later she went up the stairs to Ginny's Dormitory.

"Ginny are you ok?" She whispered -the other girls were still sleeping- Ginny motioned for Hermione to come over to her bed. She climbed on to the bed and Ginny pulled the hangings closed and Hermione put a silencing charm on them.

"Oh sure now you remember the silencing charm!" Ginny said trying to lighten the mood. Hermione went bright red and replied, "You guys heard that? We figured we got lucky and you guys didn't hear." Ginny giggled a little, "It was kind of hard to miss. We just decided not to mention it."

"Hmm anyway what is wrong? Did something happen with Harry?" Hermione changed the subject. "No." Ginny answered. "Then what? Is it about yesterday? You seemed so…so scared yesterday…" Hermione trailed off and waited for answer.

Ginny stayed silent, holding back tears of all the memories. Hermione pulled her into an hug. The tears fell freely now. "I'm sorry Hermione…it's just…well, I have a lot of things on my mind, what with the vision thing yesterday. It just brought back a lot of memories that I wanted to forget."

Hermione studied the emotion in Ginny's face. She could tell that wasn't all, it was probably just a small piece, but she left it alone…for now anyway. "It will be ok. Don't worry, how about we go down and get some breakfast?" Ginny nodded.

Hermione leaned over and gave her one last hug and a reassuring smile, then got up and pulled Ginny with her. They both headed down the stair. When they reached the bottom they saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch. They both stood up when they saw them.  
"Everything ok?" Harry questioned looking at Ginny. "Ya, everything is fine." Ginny answered. Harry held out his hand, she took it and they all went down to the Great Hall.

Ginny ate quickly she still didn't feel the best. She finished her breakfast before them. She said a quick goodbye and told them she would see them later and then left the Great Hall.  
...

Hermione watched her leave and was concerned when she saw Draco Malfoy watch her leave and then leave after her. "Harry, I think you should go with her." She said. "Yeah she did seem a bit quite." Harry said as he stood up and left the Great Hall.

He got out into the hall and was about to go up the stairs to Gryffindor tower when he heard loud voices coming from a side hallway. He decided to go see what it was. When he turned to corner he found Malfoy arguing with Ginny, who was pinned against the wall.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND MALFOY!" Harry shouted and shoved Malfoy away from Ginny. "Your Girlfriend!" Malfoy asked shocked. Both Harry and Malfoy looked at Ginny then at each other and then back to Ginny. Ginny was looking at both for a loss for words. Then she noticed Malfoy about to say something. She quickly pulled out her wand and put a silencing charm on him.

Malfoy was now glaring at her and shouting silent insults. He looked like he was about ready to explode. Harry stood there watching Malfoy and Ginny trying to figure out what was happening. Ginny raised her wand once again at Malfoy he saw it and left still fuming.

"What is he on about Gin?" Harry asked. She lowered her head. Harry wrapped an arm around her, "What's going on?" He asked. She began to cry for what seemed like the ninth time that day, "Harry. Me and… Me and Malfoy were sort of together." She looked up at him for a reaction. His arm dropped off her. Harry couldn't think, he was so shocked by what Ginny had just said. He couldn't believe it.

"What do you me together?" He asked. "Well I was seeing him." She answered. "How far did it go? No never mind I don't want to know…No tell me!" He demanded. "All the way." She said just barely above a whisper. She looked up into his eyes which were now sad and fully showed his broken heart.

He was confused and mad. She had gone out with his sworn enemy, and then not told him about it. She had kept it from him. "Harry-" He herd her began, but he couldn't take having this conversation right now, it was too much. He cut her off. "Just forget it." He said, then turned and walked away.  
………………………………...

Harry's thoughts were still racing through his head, as he made his way quickly back to his dorm. When he got to the portrait he said the password and ran up the stairs to his room. When he went in he was relieved that none of his roommates were there. He fell onto his replaying her words in his head. Me and Malfoy were sort of together… All the way…  
………………………………...

"Ron." Hermione stared nervously in the direction of the doors, where Malfoy came in silently yelling at Crabbe and Goyle. "I think something is wrong come on." She said. Ron gave one last longing look at his food and then got up and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione what are you doing? What is the big rush?" Ron questioned. "I told you Ron I think something is wro-…Shh…I think I hear something." Ron and Hermione were standing next to the entrance to the Great Hall and could hear something. "I think it is coming from down here." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's wrist and drug him down a side hallway.

There they found Ginny sitting on the floor, in the shadows, hugging her knees, and crying. "Ginny! Are you ok! What did Harry do!" Said Ron getting furious. "It wasn't Harry, it was me! He found out that I a fling with Malfoy." She sobbed. "I'll go talk to Harry. Ok?" Hermione said and then took off running up the stairs.

"What are you talking about Ginny? You slept with Malfoy!" If it were possible Ron was even more furious than before. "That's what I just said. You big ass! And now I've lost Harry. How could I have been so stupid!" Ginny was now yelling.

Ron was having a mental battle about his sister, he wasn't sure if he should comfort her or yell at her. He choose to comfort now, yell later. "It's ok Ginny. When were you with Malfoy?" Ron asked as calmly as he could. "Last year but I thought we were done until he started trying to kiss me a bit ago…Wait aren't you mad?" She asked.

"Of course I'm mad! I want to fucking castrate Malfoy!" Ron yelled, but I don't think that would really help right now, because my little sister and my best friend are going to breakup!" "your not helping!" She snapped back.  
………………………………...

Hermione ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower after Harry. She found him lying on his bed. He jumped up and faced the wall so his back was towards her. Hermione could tell he had been crying because she had seen it once before. "Harry, what happened exactly?" She said softly as she sat on the other side of his bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine you can go…" He mumbled. "Harry you should know by now that I'm not that stupid." "Then I guess you can figure it out on your own! If your so smart!" Harry snapped back. She huffed, "Don't be stubborn with me, I'm trying to help you dammit!" Surprisingly her voice barley rose when she said all that.

Harry turned to face her, "Ginny was with MALFOY! MALFOY! Of all people." "I know." She said. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" He was getting really angry. "No, I mean I get it. I had know idea. But that does explain her warning…" Hermione said thinking back to what Ginny had said. "Stay away from Malfoy… just keep away from him. He'll try to get to you. I know he will."

"Hermione. Hermione!…" "Hmm…oh sorry…what?" "I asked what warning?" Harry asked. "Oh…umm she just took me into the loo and warned me to stay away from Malfoy, yesterday." "Oh" He said.

"I am sure Ron is hunting down Malfoy as we spea-" Harry was interrupted by a frantic Hermione grabbing his arm, "Oh Shit! Shit, Harry we have to go stop Ron! He is going to kill him" "Who cares he deserves it!" Harry answered back. "Maybe so but Ron will get in big trouble! Now come on!" Hermione said as she pulled him all the way down to where she had left Ron and Ginny.

Surprisingly he was still there just hugging Ginny. Ginny looked up at Harry who was heading right back up the stairs. "Harry! Wait I need to talk to you!" Ginny shouted after him. He stopped, but didn't turn around. She ran over to him. Hermione and Ron just watched with curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." she waited silently for a reply. "Where you ever going to tell me?" He questioned. She looked down at her feet, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to." Harry didn't know what to think and he was getting a migraine, "Talk to me when you want to tell me the truth." He said then headed up the stairs leaving Ginny standing there.  
………………………………...

Over the next few days Ginny tried to talk to Harry on several occasions but he did a pretty good job at avoiding her. She did however get him to him one day. "Harry please talk to me." She pleaded. "What." He said. "Please don't be like this." She told him. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

She was getting really tired of chasing him. Why couldn't he just put it behind them. Couldn't he see that she was sorry. It wasn't like she cheated on him. "Well it's not like you paid me any attention, you barely acknowledged me! She said angrily. He looked away, "I know, and I'm sorry...I wish I hadn't. He said quietly and walked off.

Harry seemed to be disappearing from the common room for hours at a time. Nobody knew where he went, except for Ginny. She knew he went to the room of requirement, probably to think about things and just be alone without being bothered.

Ginny missed being with him. She was sick of ignoring each other, she was ready for it to end, and she knew how to do it. She was going to bare it all, and tell him the truth about anything he asked. She had started working on this plan after their last encounter, where she had told him that he had never noticed her before. Now she was ready to put it to action. But decided to wait till the weekend, so nothing could get in the way...

Ron was angry with himself for not knowing sooner about Ginny and Malfoy. 'Why didn't I see it! I could have stopped her from making that mistake!' He often thought that at night. Hermione kept telling him not to blame himself, and that is wasn't his fault. But in a way he felt it was. He wasn't always the best big brother. He needed to talk to Ginny about this...

"Ginny?" Ron asked "What Ron?" she answered. "I'm sorry" He told her. "Why? What for?" She asked. "Because if I had been a better brother this would never have happened." He said. Ginny set her book that she had been reading down and sighed, "Yes it would have Ron. It isn't your fault. I'm the one who made that stupid choice- Not You!" She said angrily.

She was not mad at Ron only herself. "But if I had paid more attention than I would have seen it coming and stopped you-" He was interrupted by Ginny. "Ron don't blame yourself! Nobody knew, it was a secret. I don't blame you. If you still think it's your fault then just don't let it happen again." He nodded and walked away.

Classes still didn't start till Monday. Professor Dumbledor had a hard time finding a Defense against the Dark arts teacher. So classes were postponed for the first two weeks. So the next few days went by slowly. Everyone was with there friends laughing and joking, but Ginny couldn't be happy till she had Harry back. Harry was still gone most of the time -though not as much.- Ginny was growing very impatient, the days till the weekend seemed to be weeks.

Finally! It was the weekend. Ginny slipped on her sexiest outfit and slipped a potion vial into her pocket and she headed down to breakfast. She watched Harry eat occasionally talking to Ron or Hermione then he was done and headed out of the Great Hall and back to the Room of Requirement.

Ginny ran after him. "Harry!" She called after him. He turned to look at her but said nothing. "Are you ready to hear it?" Ginny asked. "Hear what?" He asked back. "The truth." She answered. He nodded.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to where the Room of Requirement was, when she reached it she started walking past it. Harry watched with interest. He really had missed her. The door then appeared she opened it and Harry followed her in.

The room looked just like his room at Grimauld Place. He sat on his bed watching her with curiosity. He thought she looked really hot today and he also noticed she still had on his charm bracelet. She pulled a vial from her pocket. "What's that?" He asked. "The truth." She simply answered and downed half the bottle...

A/N: So what did you think. Well please review. If you have any questions about the story please feel free to e-mail us and we will answer back ASAP. Thank you review please.


	7. Truth Be Told

**A/n-Sorry it took so long to update hope you enjoy! R&R! Please!**

**Chapter 7: Truth Be Told**

"Ask me something." She told him.

"Umm...Are you still with Malfoy?"

"No!"

"Do you still like him?"

"No"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, hell after it happened I didn't even want to accept that I did it."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes of course!"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Always"

"Do you love me?"

She was taken aback by this question, but answered truthfully.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know I like you a whole lot, and I don't want to loose you."

"Give me the veritaserum." Harry asked motioning to the half empty bottle on the table, next to her. "What?" Ginny asked giving him a confused look. Harry grabbed the bottle from the table and downed the other half.

"Now, ask me some questions and you'll know your getting the truth."

"Why did you ask me if I loved you?"

"I wanted to know if you felt the same way as I do."

"Does that mean you love me?"

"I...I...I'm not sure, I know that I like you so much and that the thought of you and Malfoy, together makes me sick. Not just because it's Malfoy, but because that means that I won't get to be your first and I really wanted to be."

"I know I wish you were too. I'm so sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to, I just felt invisible and he was there."

"I know I should have noticed you before."

"Do you really wish you would have noticed me before?"

"Yes. You know I do. I can't exactly lie right now, can I?"

"No."

"I am going to beat the shit out of Malfoy forever touching you."

"No, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't just his fault I agreed to it. It was my choice to be with him. I made that decision, no matter how much I regret that choice. It wouldn't be right to 'Beat the shit out of him' for something that he didn't do wrong." Ginny stated and even she was a little surprised that she had said all that. 'Damn potion' she cursed to herself at the somewhat sad look on Harry's face.

"Hey, just wait another week and he will do something that he really deserves to get the shit beat out of him for." Harry smiled a little at this.

"Are you afraid of Voldemort?" Ginny asked in a serious tone.

"Not anymore really, but I am afraid of what he might do to the people I love."

"Is there any thing else you are afraid of?"

"Of course, but the thing I am most afraid of is Dementors."

"I always wondered about that. Why are they the thing you fear most? I mean sure they're scary but to fear them the most...?"

"Oh well the reason why I fear them is not because of what they look like but what happens to me when they are around."

"Oh, what happens...If you don't mind me asking?"

"No you're fine. When they are around me I hear my mother right before she died. I can hear my dad sometimes to if it gets really bad. I can hear him telling her to run, while he tries to hold off Voldemort, I can hear him killing her. I can hear her screaming as she dies. Then I usually pass out."

"Oh, Harry I am so sorry that must be terrible for you." Ginny said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well now you know why I had to learn to do a Patronus, so young." Harry stated. Ginny just nodded her head.

"Ok next question." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah. Umm…," Ginny got a big smile, "You're not afraid of Malfoy are you?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Hell No!" Harry answered back. He then leapt from his spot on the bed and started tickling Ginny. As she called "Your afraid of Malfoy! You're afraid of Malfoy!" After about 10 minuets of the taunting Ginny gave up. They were both lying on the bed next to each other catching their breath. Ginny now had tears from laughing so hard streaming down her face. "Ok. Ok. I give up" Ginny said still trying to catch her breath from all the laughing. "And…?" Harry asked. "You're **not** afraid of Malfoy." Ginny finished. "That's what I thought." Said Harry.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that. I trust you." Ginny said. "Do what? Tickle you? That's just fun." Harry stated with a big smile. "No not that. I mean drinking the other half of the bottle, you didn't have to." Ginny said looking at her hands. Harry brought his had up and cupped her face. Ginny looked into his eyes. "I know I didn't, but you trusted me enough to ask any question I wanted and I just wanted to do the same for you."

Ginny nodded. "So are we done with the questions?" Harry asked. "I am if you are." Ginny stated.

Harry nodded leaned forward and kissed Ginny. Slowly she deepened the kiss and Harry laid back and pulled her on top of him. Ginny stratlled his waist and continued kissing him. She pulled away from the kiss, sat up, removed her shirt and unhooked her bra. Both fell to a heap on the floor. Harry was stunned at her beauty. "Wow." Harry let out in a small whisper.

This made Ginny blush as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. As she undid the last button and his shirt fell she took a quick look, she had to suppress a small moan. 'I can't believe I am losing it, and all he did was take off his shirt.' Ginny thought to herself, he had a very nice chest, most likely do to Quidditch. It had muscle but not to much, just the right amount in her opinion.

After this Harry turned them over so he was now on top. He continued to kiss her then he broke the kiss and started down to neck. He sucked and nibbled at places as he went then went back to her mouth. She undid his belt and pants. He kicked them off and started to undo her skirt. Soon they were both starkers and under the covers.

Both very excited and ready to be done with the foreplay. Harry was a little nervous because he was inexperienced, but wanted to be with Ginny so bad. He entered her slowly, she almost lost it right there. 'Come on hold it together you are suppose to be the experienced one.' She thought to herself, she held herself back and only let out a small moan. She was experiencing pure bliss. At first it was a little awkward but then they got a rhythm going and it was fabulous. Harry may have been a virgin but damn! He was wonderful.

After they both came they lay there for a few moments catching their breath. Ginny turned over and laid her head on his chest. She looked up at Harry, "Harry?" She asked. "Yeah" Harry answered. "I love you." Ginny said and then looked away. "I love you too Gin." Harry said back. They kissed again and after a little while they both got up.

………………………………...

Harry and Ginny had missed lunch so they made a quick stop at the kitchens and then headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. They cam through the Fat Lady's portrait hole holding hands and smiling big, so they got quite I few skeptical looks.

"So are you two back together?" Ron asked. They looked at each other then back at Ron and nodded. "That's good." Said Hermione on the couch next to Ron. Harry sat in a large armchair by the fire and the couch that Ron and Hermione occupied. Ginny sat in his lap leaning against his chest. They sat there in each others company for quite some time.

Harry was playing with Ginny's gorgeous red locks and started absentmindedly humming 'Weasley is our King.' Hermione looked up from her book and Ron also looked up with his mouth open. Ginny nudged Harry. "What?" He asked. "Do you know what the hell you're humming?" Ron asked in an irritated way.

Harry was confused but then he realized what he had been humming. "Oh sorry mate it's just a catchy song." He was laughing as he said the last part. "Do you really want me to hurt you?" Ron asked cracking his knuckles.

Hermione and Ginny burst out in giggles. "Well I'm so happy that the Slytherins could entertain you all." Ron said, then got up, and went up the stairs.

"I'll go apologize." Harry then got up and went after Ron. "Ron, I'm sorry. I really didn't know I was humming that." Harry said sheepishly. "Sure." Ron replied looking out the window.

Harry walked to the window to see what Ron was looking at. Down on the grounds Dumbledor was talking with Snape. They were soon joined by Professor McGonagall. "Wonder what they're up to?" Harry asked. "Dunno." Said Ron.

………………………………...

Ginny quite liked Divination. It was right before lunch, and she was rather good at it. Often times it actually worked for her. She just couldn't stand Professor Trelawney. "My dear your inner eye will stay clouded if you don't concentrate." She told Ginny in her dreamy voice. "Whatever." Ginny mumbled, "I can see more than you, old hag." She said after Trelawney was out of ear shot.

Finally class was over, Ginny started to gather her things quickly, but unfortunately her old school bag broke. 'Shit!' she hurried to put her things back in order. As everyone had already left, Trelawney was on her way over to help Ginny. "Sorry dear, I saw this coming, I should have warned you." Trelawney told her. "Sure you did." Replied Ginny dryly.

She stood up to make her leave, but Trelawney grabbed her. Her eyes were rolled back into her head; she looked somewhat rigged, and was breathing raggedly. "He who is chosen is not alone in this battle, for there is another who can help, as the war starts again. From old blood. Chosen special to the line, the only one for centuries. Holds a gift not many posses, contained within the eye. When united with the chosen they will wield the way of the war. They bring what is to come of the world…"

Trelawneys eyes were back and confused at Ginny's shocked expression. "Do you need something dear?" She asked. "Damn, you're on a roll aren't you!" Ginny exclaimed. "Language Ms. Weasley." Ginny snorted and walked off.

Half way down the stairs she started trying to figure out the 'Prophecy' she had just heard. 'Who could it be…From old blood…that must be a Pureblood. Oh my gosh what if it's a Slytherin!' 'Don't be daft why would it be.' 'This is not good I am talking to myself.' Just then Ginny reached the Great Hall. She walked in and ran over to Gryffindor table.

"Guys we **need** to talk, like **now**!" Ginny said in a low voice as she took a seat buy Harry. "Why Gin what happened? Are you ok? Was it Malfoy again? I'll kill him!" Harry asked looking worried and angry trying to see if he could spot anything wrong with her.

Ron hearing Harry's words now to looked mad, "What? What, about that little ferret? What's he done now?" "No, No, nothing like that. I just really need to talk to you guys." Ginny said try to calm them both down. "I'm done, let's go?" Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione. "Yeah let's go." Said Ron and left without even looking at his food.

………………………………...

Once back in the common Ginny was relieved to see that it was empty, everyone was still at lunch. "Ok Gin what is it, what happened?" Harry asked looking anxious. "Well, I was in Trelawney's class before lunch and the bell had wrung, so I was trying to leave and my bag ripped." "Gin that is not important, you scared me." Ron interrupted looking somewhat relieved. "Duh Ron, that's not it." She said giving her brother a 'Are you really that stupid look.' "Go on, Ginny." Hermione said.

"Anyway, so I was picking up my things and I was about to leave and Trelawney grabbed me. I turned around to see what she needed and she was a rigged and stuff. Then she started talking and I think she had a real prophecy." Ginny paused waiting for it to sink in. "Are you sure? She is…well let's just say she does not have the most reliable prophecies." Hermione said looking skeptical.

"Yes. I know it was after it was over she acted like…" Ginny started. "She didn't know it happened?" Harry finished. "Yeah. She asked me if I needed something." Said Ginny. "Ok so it was a real Prophecy. What did it say?" Ron asked. Ginny recited it for them. There was a silence in the room.

"So what do you think? I figure, 'From old blood', means that it is a Pureblood." Asked Ginny. "Yes definitely." Answered Hermione. "Which means it is possibly a Slytherin, right." Ginny asked. "They are known for being Purebloods." Hermione stated "No Slytherin would help are side." Ron answered "It doesn't say they necessarily help. 'When united with the chosen they will wield the way of the war'. That means that they will chose how it goes, doesn't say what way they will go." Hermione said.

"Well we know Harry is good so he wouldn't let them help You-Know…Oh alright Vol-Voldemort." Ron said after a look from Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "Yes well he might not be able to stop them. Which is why we need to figure out who it is?" Said Hermione "Yea but it also says 'When **united** with the chosen **they** will wield the way of the war'. So they have to be together." Ginny said with a sad look.

"Hey," Harry said cupping her face. "What's up?" he asked. "What if it is a girl? It says 'Holds a gift not many posses, contained within the eye'. That means a seer. Most if not all, seers are girls. (A/N- I'm not really sure about that. But in this story it is true) You have to be '**united' **what if that means…" Ginny said and then looked down again. "Gin don't think like that I am sure that is not it. Even of it was I wouldn't do it." Harry stated plainly.

"Even if it would save the are world from Voldemort?" Asked Ginny seriously "Ginny that is not what it means. Let's not worry about those things now. K?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Plus who's to say it is even some one at this school." Said Harry. "Yea, or are age at all, maybe it's Trelawney." Ron said jokingly. "Eww, that's disgusting." Ginny said smiling.

"Well I think we should think of people we know right now and worry about not knowing them later." "Your right" Harry said. "Now let's try to figure out what, 'Chosen special to the line, the only one for centuries' means." Hermione stated. "Alright." Ginny said. "Well 'chosen special to the line, and the only one for centuries' must mean something about them is different then anyone else in that blood line." Hermione said more to herself.

"Who is someone that we would know that is different than the rest of their family." Hermione said, again more to herself. "Hermione what if it is a Slytherin? We don't know anything about them." Harry said. "That's the way is should stay." Ron.stated "I don't think it is Harry." Ginny said ignoring Ron's comment. "Why do you think that?" Harry asked. "I don't know. I just don't think it is." Ginny stated. "Well I certainly hope not." Ron said.

"That's it! It all fits!" Hermione said as she jumped up from the couch and started pacing. "What's what Hermione?" Ron asked startled by her outburst. "…old blood…special…only one…the eye…" They could hear Hermione muttering. "Hermione, what?" They all shouted in one. Hermione stopped and turned to them. "I know who the prophecy was talking about." "Who!" They all said together again. "It's…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

………………………………...

A/N-I know I'm horrible! The chapter was just too long to not cut it in half. The other half is written, now it's just a matter of typing and finding the time to type. It will hopefully be up in the next few days.


	8. Don't hate us

We are sorry to say but we are regretfully ending this story. Due to the fact that I am to lazy to help the other writer with it. I am a very active reader, but in no way a writer, and she can't keep going with three stories. I feel bad but I just can't make myself do it sorry. If any of you would like to consider taking over are stories please e-mail us, with an idea of where you would take it. Again I am sorry to those who are reading this and those who have reviewed and mostly to the other writer of this story. Hope that if someone does decide to take over this story you will continue to read it. -PixyStix


End file.
